


Dark Magic Looming

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, med-evil au, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone admired Sherlock, and wept when he jumped from the rooftop, that is until rumors were spread that he had used dark magic to summon his powers.</p><p>John goes on a quest to clear Sherlock's name, putting his own life at risk, for the one he loves, finding Molly Hooper along the way. </p><p>AU: Where Sherlock lives in a large castle in Med-evil times, given to him due to his heroic powers, here he lives with his fiancé John Watson Moriarty is a beggar, renowned for his skills in theft, and Lestrade and Mycroft live together running what there is of the government. Molly recently left the village leaving nothing but a note to Sherlock stating she was sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first relatively long fanfic so be nice! I'll try and post a chapter a week.

The wind brushed Sherlock's wispy hair from his pale face, he'd always had a fear of heights but stood atop these crumbling castle walls everything seemed so simple, so small.

"So, are you going to do it Mr Holmes?" came and evil whisper from behind him. It was Mr Moriarty, a beggar renowned for his undeniable skills in theft. Moriarty's words drifted away with the wind and Sherlock filled with emotion, fear, for the first time. He couldn't jump, his work was all he had, and even though he enjoyed isolation, he couldn't bear to leave John alone.

There had been a time he'd thought about Molly like that too, but now she had disappeared, deserted him with no warning. A wave of devastation flooded over him as he recalled Molly's kind laugh, and the way she could always make Sherlock feel special. At least now he had John.

One of them had to die, that was Moriarty's deal, Sherlock jumps or John gets shot. Either way he'd never see John's perfect smile, or the way he nervously brushes his hair from his face, ever again.

Could he cope with the crippling guilt of knowing he could have kept him breathing? Probably not. He dialled John's number with his shaking hands and the tears in his crystal blue eyes blurred his vision. He just needed to hear his voice once more.

"Oh thank God, Sherlock, where have you been?" A worried voice answered. Sherlock didn't reply, he didn't want John to know that he was going to die for him. He took a shaky breath, and unable to hide his fear and sorrow he answered.

"John, whatever happens I need you to know... you have to know that I love you, and I always will."

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" Silence. "Sherlock answer me" John trembled. Sherlock could see him from where he was standing, his rough skin hidden from the cold underneath a thick woollen scarf.

"Turn around John". As John noticed Sherlock stood there, his face contorted with fear and pain.

"No, Sherlock, please no, don't do it. Come down from there" He begged. The thought of losing him was undeniably excruciating, yet he was aware nothing would prevent it. "I love you Sherlock" He whispered as his final goodbye. Sherlock loosened his grip on the phone, letting it smash on the rubble.

Arms spread Sherlock toppled from the castle wall, the last thing he saw being John's face misshapen with sorrow running towards him. Thud. His body hit the ground, his life instantly seeping from his broken limbs.

"Sherlock!" John cried, running to his loved one's side. "Why?" He whispered through the sobs which were choking him. Sherlock's scarlet blood painted the footpath, and was staining John's clothes, not that he cared. His tear stained face and his swollen eyes marked his emotions. Heartbreak. There would be no more clever deductions, no more gentle kisses, no more love letters written on post it notes.

It was the dreaded day for poor John Watson. His fiance's funeral. The crowd remained silent and respectful throughout the service, besides the odd muffled sob, after all, Sherlock had been a hero. Without notice a haggled elderly woman burst through the entrance. Her wispy unkempt hair pointed in different directions and she had a disheveled look upon her dirty face.

"Are you all fools?" She screeched. "He was a liar, a dirty fake liar, dark magic is the only way to obtain such skills. He's a fraud!"

And people believed her.


	2. Desperation kicks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits the Mycroft and Lestrade in need of help, and returns home to find an unexpected visitor

Everyone admired Sherlock, and wept when he jumped from the rooftop, that is until rumors were spread that he had used dark magic to summon his powers.

John goes on a quest to clear Sherlock's name, putting her own life at risk, for the one she loves, finding Molly Hooper along the way. 

AU: Where Sherlock lives in a large castle in Med-evil times, given to him due to his heroic powers, here he lives with his fiancé John Watson Moriarty is a beggar, renowned for his skills in theft, and Lestrade and Mycroft live together running what there is of the government. Molly recently left the village leaving nothing but a note to Sherlock stating she was sorry.

There were no words which could describe the pain John Watson was feeling, although grief-stricken and heartbroken came fairly close. This was the first time he'd been outside the castle walls since Sherlock's death, only moving from the sofa to go to the toilet. The house smelt and so did he, there was no denying it, but self care hadn't really been his priority. The words "Dark Magic" buzzed around in his head like a fly, impossible to catch. What had the woman meant? Magic wasn't real... Was it? John had never been the superstitious sort, always sticking to the facts. That's how you had to be living with Sherlock. Yet there was honesty in the woman's voice like she believed every word she spat.

So here he was, walking the cobbled streets of the village, dressed in the same black outfit he'd been wearing for days. Fog surrounded him and his fear was getting the better of him. Every person who walked past him shouted abuse, they all felt betrayed by Sherlock's intelligence being put down to dark magic. Why did they all believe her? Who was she anyway? So many questions, yet John could find the answer to none of them.

Desperate for assistance John quickly ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look decent and then knocked on Mycroft's front door. Instantly he was invited in and it was all he could do to fight back the tears burning his eyes and to hide the gaping hole in his heart, which Sherlock had once filled.

Standing in the hall of the apartment that Greg and Mycroft shared John contemplated the need for numerous umbrellas when only two people lived here. The calming scent of freshly baked cakes filled came from the kitchen where Greg was baking once again. He took a deep breath before asking Mycroft "what do we do now?"

"Mr Watson, there is nothing we can do. Unless you can prove that the foolish individual who crashed my brother's funeral is incorrect, then all we can do is persevere"

"I suppose you're right" John whispered in disappointment before quietly saying his goodbye's and leaving. He had to do something to protect Sherlock's honour, and his own.

John came home to a quiet castle, with Sherlock around it had seemed mystical, almost fantasy-like but most importantly it had felt like home, now he realised it was just in need of repair.  
He grabbed the door handle leading to the sitting room and paused. He could hear sobbing coming from inside. Gripping the revolver in his pocket he crept into the room, his heart racing.  
"Molly?" He shouted in disbelief upon seeing the devastated woman curled up on the sofa. "Why are you here?".

"I... I heard about Sherlock...John I'm so sorry... I came as quickly as I could" Molly said between sobs before collapsing into John's arms.

"It's going to be okay Molly, I promise" John comforted him, in an attempt to convince himself. "We need to find out more about magic before we can prove anything. And I know just the place" John mumbled, trying to organise his thoughts. Now it was Molly and him against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, more comments mean the next chapter will be up more quickly. 
> 
> Ps it'll start getting happier soon, honest!


End file.
